


Unrequited

by shaicology



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: It's YG Entertainment Anniversary Grand Ball. G-Dragon saw Dara sitting alone in a table in the corner of the party venue.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 1





	Unrequited

In your lifetime, you will fall in love with three people more than anyone else. Those are your first love, your great love, and your true love. Your first love will be someone you had a crush at first and it develops into something special or maybe your first boyfriend/girlfriend, it depends, as long as he or she is the first person who made you skip a heartbeat, butterflies in your stomach and give you sleepless night just thinking of that person. Your great love is the one who you love the most and made a huge impact in your life, you may or may not end up with him/her but he/she will always have a special place in your heart. Your true love, on the other hand, is the one you end up with and spend the rest of your life with and you're happy and satisfied with it.

On Kwon Ji Yong's case, Nana Komatsu is his true love. Despite their rough beginning, she has been a great friend, girlfriend, lover, wife, and mother to their son Tatsuo. Nana never expects anything from him, like loving her. She knew that when they become friends, he's in love with somebody else, and it's okay. She becomes his friend without any expectations. Ji Yong appreciates everything she did to be there for him. She's very considerate and thoughtful, always asking how is he or what can she do for him. She's been a shock absorber for him. Ji Yong realized one day that he loves Nana and he'll do his best to show her that he's sincere and will take care of her.

Despite having Nana in his life, there's a place in his heart for a particular woman. His first and great love.

Ji Yong was sitting in one of the bar stools in the bar counter, looking at a beautiful woman sitting in a table set up on the corner of the party hall. She's alone and watching the people on the dance floor. It's been three years since he last saw her. Years of being in love with her and she won't have a clue. How can't he let go of her, if she's the most amazing woman he ever knows?

After his discharge in the military, Ji Yong went on the intense general check-up. Because of his ankle problem, the doctor suggested that he needs to rest it for 8 months to one year. It was frustrating for him since people expected him to return to the music and fashion scene but after his family, friends and the people he trust assures him that he'll be fine, he agrees to one year rest. He decided to be a music producer since he can work at home and it doesn't require much walking. He produced an album for Tae Yang, T.O.P and Dae Sung. And then, she came. It's been a while since he last saw her. If he was right, he last saw her on Tae Yang and Min Hyo Rin's wedding.

It was just an unexpected meet up since they have common friends but he suddenly feels challenged when she opens up of her wish to have a solo album. Ji Yong likes the idea so he offers her that he will make songs for her and produce it. She hasn't expected anything from it but the idea of having her album makes her happy.

And they start working on it. Ji Yong even asks her to write her songs and he will check if they can create a song out of it. There are times that he gets mad at her when she makes mistakes but he can see how much she wanted this album. Ji Yong admires how hard she works, and it made him like her more. One day, they completed it. Ten songs for her 1st solo album. She was so happy that she hugs and kisses his cheek. She's so grateful to Ji Yong. Ji Yong is happy for her too. Making her dreams come true is like a life goal for him. Seeing how overwhelmed she makes him satisfied with the hard work they did. With the help of her other friends, the promotion of her album started. The media and fans didn't expect that she was able to have a solo album, but she did it.

She made into the music shows and won many 1st place ranks. She always mentions and thank him when she gives her speech after receiving the first place trophy. One night, after watching the last full show in a movie theatre with her, he realized that he likes her. Yes, he likes her before but his feelings now are more than he felt before. But he didn't know how to do with his feelings. They are good friends and he doesn't want to ruin it. But he has to try. After a few days, he asked her out a lot. She agreed. He even plans road trip dates with her which made her feel normal despite her busy schedules. He likes it when her eyes light up when he brought her to places that she never been too.

One day, during their road trip ride in Jeju, she fell asleep on the passenger seat. He stops the car in a place where they are facing the sea. He can't help it but to stare at her, admire her beauty and touch her face and then it hits him. He wants to be with her. Fxxk it! He fucking loves her. The media will be in chaos when they found out but he didn't care. All he thinks about is how to pursue her.

He planned everything. The place, the proposal, everything. He made sure everything will be perfect. And the day came when he finally decided to confess his feelings for her. He went to her home, all dashing and everything. He was about to knock when the door opened, she wasn't alone. There was a man, who was holding the small of her back while she looks stunning. He found out that she's going on a date with this man and she looks very happy. He just smiles and apologizes for interrupting their night. She asked Ji Yong why he's in her home. He said he wanted to ask if she's free to do a featuring on Tae Yang's new single.

Ji Yong was devastated. He was close to telling her how he feels towards her. He was broken, especially when she told him that she has a boyfriend and she likes him very much. Ji Yong then decided to focus his job and prepare for his come back. He becomes very busy, he traveled a lot to Japan and work tons of things just to forget her. It was then when he starts hanging out with Nana and starts dating her. He eventually marries her and had a son with her. He stays in Tokyo with his family. He almost has everything. But he will trade everything in a heartbeat just to gain her love.

He smiles at those memories of her. He decided to approach her to make his presence known. He walks towards her and stood an arm away from her.

"Dara-yah..." he whisper.

She looks behind her and saw him. She stares at him. She blinked and slowly smiles at him. Oh, how he missed those smiles.

"Ji Yong-ah, you came," Dara said. He sat on the empty seat beside her. "I'm required to attend. BIGBANG won't be BIGBANG without G-Dragon." he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow to him. "Really? Or Seungri nags you to come. You haven't been around ever since you got married." she said. She knows him too well. "He's annoying. He's on his 30's but still a baby." he paused and looks at her. "Anyway, we're all here to celebrate and party like there's no tomorrow but here you are, gawking at the people on the dance floor. Aren't you Dara of 2NE1?" he stated and smirks at her. Dara rolled her eyes on him.

"Right!" she giggles. "Is Nana with you?" she asked.

Draco sighs. "She's talking to Hyo Rin and Dae Sung's wife, Miyuki."

"Oh. I haven't met her. Is she a patissier?" she asked. Dae Sung married a Japanese patissier named Miyuki Ashiya last month. "She is. She's nice. You should meet her." he smirks. Then he looks at her. "How about you? How are you?"

"I'm good. As much as I want to go around and mingle, I can't!" she said while touching the small bump on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" he asked. She smiled "Yes. My husband and I are excited. We thought we will not have a child because of our age. But here he is."

"He?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's a boy."

"Congratulations," he smiles at her.

"Thank you."

Ji Yong looks around then back at her. "By the way, I think I saw Diva, Bom and Minzy. They are looking for you."

She eyed him like he did something crazy and carefully stood up. Ji Yong holds her elbow for support. "Thanks." she smiles. "Wait a second, can you explain to me why you call Chae Rin 'Diva'?" she asked amusingly. She picks up her clutch bag.

"Because she is a diva. She's been around the world lately. She's doing well. Don't you think?" He grins at her. Dara laughs at his statement. His heart skipped a beat because of how beautiful she is.

"Come on, Mrs. Eun Ji Won. 2NE1 needs to reunite for this celebration. Or else, there's no party at all." Ji Yong told her.

"Go ahead. I need to go to the ladies' room and call my husband. Jae Jin Oppa drags him to prepare for their performance later."

"Okay. Be careful. You're old. You might get lost" he smirks as he looks at her reaction. She gaped at him and smacked his shoulder. "Very funny, Kwon Ji Yong!"

"Go to the ladies, Krung! Or else, Diva will tear down this place just to find you!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Fine!" she said.

"Hurry up!" He tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, kisses her forehead and walks away from her. Dara looks at him as he walks away from her. This time, she's happy. The last time he walks away from her broke her into million pieces. That was the day when she was about to confess that she broke up with her boyfriend because she realized that she's in love with him. But she's too late. He told her he's dating Nana and planning to move to Japan. Months later, he marries her. The wedding was a family-only event but seeing their pictures during the wedding, she can see the happiness in his eyes so she keeps her feelings to be unknown. She is happy for him despite everything. She knows she loves with him ever since he fell asleep on recording studio while they work on her last song. It was a great day and it was her favorite memory of him. He is her great love after all.

Dara looks down at her bump, caressed it and smiles. "You wouldn't mind if I name you Ji An, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thank you for reading this one-shot. I hope you like this story. Originally, this is a Dramione fic (Draco and Hermione). You can find it on Wattpad with the same title. I changed a lot of stuff in here. Anyways, three kinds of love are base on what I read on a Facebook post a few years ago. I don't know about you guys but some people are like Ji Yong and Dara in this story. They might be married or grow old with someone but after all this time, there will be that one person that you didn't end up with but who will remain in your heart forever. Again, thank you for reading. Please support my other fics!!!
> 
> ***Name reference***
> 
> Tatsuo - Masculine Dragon
> 
> Ji An - it's a Chinese name that means health. (suppose to be Ji Ra but it's a feminine name)


End file.
